nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:LazarouDave
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Bonus Points ( Power Up page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 08:49, April 2, 2014 (UTC) RE Hey, It made better sense before. I also added back your Buried section to the page. Capt. Miller (talk) 10:20, April 2, 2014 (UTC) :As I said, it made better sense before. Capt. Miller (talk) 10:23, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Please vote Could you please vote in this New Adminastrator blog a made? Treat it like a normal RFA. Capt. Miller (talk) 10:32, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hey, You can just ask a wikia staff to promote someone to a b'crat. Capt. Miller (talk) 10:13, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Yes, you can. But don't ask wikia at the moment, I have left a message on CoaZs page to if he wants to become a Bureaucrat. Capt. Miller (talk) 10:25, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Hello again Hello, Could you please not copy an entire article from the Call fo Duty wiki to this wiki? Capt. Miller (talk) 11:14, April 3, 2014 (UTC) RE:Administrator Hey there, I will help sort this situation out. If the request for adminship for Ms. Black Ops has a good enough amount of support votes by the end of today, then I will send the blog to Wikia and ask them to grant the rights. --Callofduty4 (talk) 11:39, April 3, 2014 (UTC) RE Thats excellent. Capt. Miller (talk) 12:00, April 3, 2014 (UTC) RE The template we currently have is fine. But if we were to port the Call of Duty wiki ones, we need an admin to do it. Capt. Miller (talk) 10:34, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Pages I'm going to have to ask you to stop making pages for the persistant upgrades, because I'm going to put all the information on one article. Also, can you add information to the Persistant Upgrade article? Capt. Miller (talk) 09:21, April 9, 2014 (UTC) RE: Thanks for alerting me! That page was so, so bad. Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 01:37, April 12, 2014 (UTC) RE: SMR It's not that I don't believe you about the ammo, but I would like some sort of video proof that the ammo count drops with each PaP actually happens. And the ammo count might be reference to marijuana, but the reticule is randomized, so the smiley face is just a happy coincidence. Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 01:10, May 20, 2014 (UTC) That one guy I'll make sure to give him a block if he continues being a problem. Thank you for telling me about him! Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 06:51, June 6, 2014 (UTC) More words 'n' stuff The only reason I wouldn't say he isn't the true antagonist is because no matter who you choose, Richtofen or Maxis, the world is destoryed either way. They both kinda share the position as "true antagonist" IMO. And I have no idea how to add the signature script thing. I'm not that great with coding (although I am slowly learning!) so I don't know how to do that yet. Summer just started for me, so I should have a few days to fool around with stuff to figure that out. Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 03:26, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Mrs. Black Ops hasn't made an edit in a month and a half, so if you're still up for it, I can grant you admin powers. You're more active on here than I am, and I know how big a pain it can be to constantly edit this wiki and combat everything without some extra help! Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 06:17, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Sig I am actually pretty busy with school work ATM, but I'll get it done later this week! Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 22:41, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Alright, I think your sig works now. Try it out. Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 06:39, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Admin Rights Unfortunately, I cannot give you admin right. Just kidding! Since there's no one editing here anymore (including me) I doubt anyone will have any objections to giving the only active user admin rights. Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 22:33, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for the welcome! I love Call of Duty Zombies and I love helping people know more about it! I will always tweak thing here and there for everyone's best exprience. Picochily (talk) 05:23, November 30, 2015 (UTC)Nico or Pico Hello! May I request to be a co-admin for this wiki. I've been editing, organizing, and adding new content to the wiki as I can. The game is evolving itself and I'm trying to help the wiki involve, but there are certain edits I cannot do unless I'm an Admin. Hopefully it's possible I can be. Thanks! Yukiwikigirl (talk) 22:14, February 6, 2016 (UTC)Yukiwikigirl I get your point about the Double Tap 1 and 2 pages, so yeah, we can make them separate.